A Knight of Competition
by Grykon
Summary: Continuing my Scorpion re-imagining of a Knight's Tale AU, a sword, a school house, and a picnic. AU 1000.004
1. Chapter 1

After breakfast Lord Walter escorted Paige and his squire to the smithy. Happy was in the process of stirring up the fire inside of the great forge within. "Dear friend, Paige's blade was destroyed in the confrontation last night. She needs a new blade." Lord Walter announced as they walked inside.

Happy looked up at Lord Walter and then over to one of the servants who assists her, "Hey Oaf, get over here and use the bellows." Happy glared at the man as she dusted off her hands as she walked over, "What kind of blade were you looking for?"

Paige smiled, "I'm partial to short swords but a long sword would be acceptable."

Happy grunted as she walked over to the far wall and took down a blade with an exquisite looking hilt within a scabbard and tossed it up in the air and Paige caught it by the scabbard and slowly withdrew the blade.

Lord Walter looked disappointingly at Happy, "My dear friend, don't pawn off your average work. Paige deserves the best you have to offer."

Happy glared at Lord Walter and walked over to a closet and smacking a lever on the side, the closet jerked and separated from the wall, and she pulled it away from the wall, causing it to swivel around revealing blades of great quality inside the wall.

Ralph stared in disbelief as each weapon glowed with its own power.

Happy gestured and Paige stepped up to the wall and handed the other sword back to Happy. Slowly she reached within and she could feel the energy coursing within. Paige turned back around and looking at Lord Walter, "My Lord, these blades are far more valuable than my blade was. I couldn't repay you for one of these even if I worked for you for the next five years."

Lord Walter smiled, "This is not about you repaying. This is owed by the Keep to you for your sacrifice last night."

Lord Walter walked over and reached within and withdrew one of the short swords, "What is its name Happy."

Happy huffed, "Leave it to you to select the best one at first glance, I named it Mourning Star."

Lord Walter smiled and he drew the blade from its scabbard and twirled it around his hand and balanced it. "Very nice Happy, truly a masterful job," Lord Walter told her as he turned and looked around the Smithy.

Happy yelled, "No!" She ran around him and stood between him and her anvil.

Lord Walter smiled, "We need to test the blade dear friend."

"Have one of my blades ever failed you?"

"Never," Lord Walter answered.

"Then let's just assume this one won't either, go test it on Toby's tongue or leg if you need something to test it on." Happy told him as she scowled at him.

Lord Walter laughed, "I guess then if Paige likes it, we'll take it." He drew the blade across the back of his hand as Happy shook her head.

"You and that stupid tradition," Happy said in disgust.

Sliding the sword back into its scabbard Lord Walter extended his arm out to Paige, "I believe you will appreciate this one."

Paige reached out and took the weapon from him and drew the sword from its scabbard and the energy seemed to course up her arm and into the core of her being. She ran her finger down the side of the blade and watched the various runes light up and she smiled. "I've never seen workmanship like this. You're truly a master at your craft Happy," Paige told her in wonder.

Happy's soul rejoiced in the praise but her stoic expression gave no indication of that joy, "Thanks, glad you like it." Happy replied tartly as she walked over and moved the closet back over and locked it back into place. She picked up the other blade and returned it to the wall.

"Thank you my dear friend," Lord Walter told Happy as he turned and led Paige and Ralph out to the livery yard.

* * *

"My Lord, do you think it prudent to venture from the main keep without your armor?" Sir Cabe stopped Lord Walter as he climbed into his charger's saddle.

Lord Walter turned his charger and looked down at Sir Cabe, "I will not be seen on a relaxing ride around my own grounds as if cowering inside of my armor, scared of some boogie man."

Sir Cabe nodded, "I was just thinking back on Toby's words, an ounce of prevention being worth more than a pound of cure."

Lord Walter bent over, "Sir Cabe, I know your words come from a place of good and I value your counsel over all others. But this matter is settled. We shall return later this afternoon."

Sir Cabe saluted, "As you desire my Lord."

Paige and Ralph rode over to join with Lord Walter as he rode out of the yard and ventured out the southern gate.

Just on the north side of the village they came up to a large rectangular building with a bell tower. "My squire, this is the school house. Starting tomorrow, every morning following breakfast you shall report here for your schooling." Lord Walter told Ralph.

Paige smiled, Ralph had been a bit notorious for refusing his schooling, granted always moving every month didn't make it easy but now with an order of Lord Walter that would change.

Lord Walter dismounted from his charger, and stepped up and opened the door, they could hear the children all begin murmuring as they saw him standing there. "Mistress Florence, a word."

A few moments later and a pretty woman with short sandy colored hair and glasses stepped out of the school house. Paige instantly took a dislike of her at the way she looked at Lord Walter. "My Lord, how may I serve?" Florence asked a bit breathlessly.

"Mistress Florence, I wish to introduce you to my companion, Mistress Paige, her son, my squire and your new student Ralph. He shall join your class starting on the morrow." Lord Walter told her. "Mistress Paige, Ralph, this is Mistress Florence of the house of Tipton, she will be responsible for your every day education Ralph."

Paige noted that he didn't identify her house when he introduced her.

The look Florence directed to Paige was filled almost with venom at the word 'companion' that Lord Walter had used to introduce her. She quickly adopted a congenial expression as Lord Walter turned back to face her. "Welcome Mistress Paige and Master Ralph. It will be my honor to educate you." Florence said with a slight curtsy.

Lord Walter smiled as he turned to walk back out to his charger, "My Lord, if I may, next weekend is the village fair. I would be honored if I could be your escort." Florence told him with her head demurely downcast.

Paige steamed at Florence as Lord Walter responded, "Ah, sadly I will not be here. My aid has been requested elsewhere but I certainly bid you a wonderful time."

Lord Walter stepped on down and climbed upon his charger, "I will send a paper up to the Keep my Lord, if you would see to it that your squire fill it out so I can properly gauge his previous schooling tomorrow and know where to start him." Florence told him.

With a smile Lord Walter nodded, "It shall be done, will it not lad?"

Ralph nodded as he replied, "It shall my Lord."

* * *

Lord Walter turned his charger and journeyed deeper into the village and showed them the market. Lord Walter introduced Paige and Ralph to the various merchants, while making sure the merchants knew to send their bills to Raynold for payment.

Leading them back north through the village and once out of the village he took them east across the country side. The farmhands all seemed to recognize Lord Walter as they rode by and would stop and wave before returning to their work.

Just before midday they arrived at the lake that was fed by the stream that came down out of the mountains further to the east. Walter smiled as he slowed, "Lake Athena," he gestured with a large smile. "Do you know how to fish lad?" Lord Walter asked Ralph.

"No my Lord," Ralph replied.

"While I don't mind a good fish dinner my Lord, I never cared for the act of acquiring them so I've not taught him." Paige explained.

Lord Walter smiled as he climbed down, "Then that is something we shall remedy next week as we journey to Wheeler Ridge. Lunch shall be soon, let us freshen up and give our steeds a rest."

Lord Walter removed his boots and walked barefoot over to the edge of the lake and squatted down and began rinsing his hands and Ralph walked over and knelt next to him to wash his hands as well. Walter smiled at the boy, "Do you at least know how to swim lad?"

Ralph smiled, "I do my Lord."

"Good," Lord Walter said as he grabbed him by his collar and belt and heaved him more than ten feet out into the lake, as he splashed into the water Lord Walter let out a loud laugh before diving in after him.

Paige while shocked and surprised at first quickly smiled as Lord Walter and Ralph began splashing around.

Ralph tried to get his Mom to join them and as tempted as she was she remembered Lord Walter's reaction when she was wearing her nightgown, and she decided that perhaps a wet dress or less might be a bit too much for the knight.

* * *

It wasn't long before several horses came down the road that ran from the Keep's east gate to the lake and Paige saw several of the servants of the keep and they quickly went about the business of setting out towels and built a small fire. They spread a large blanket and set out a nice lunch of fried chicken as Lord Walter left the water and grabbed a towel.

"Ladies, your timing is perfect. Your Lord thanks you." Walter smiled at the three women.

They sat basking in the full sun as they ate, "My Lord," Paige started as she looked at the serving maids as they stood back a ways to give them some privacy, "Is this one of those times?"

Lord Walter smiled, "I would welcome that."

"Walter, I noticed when you introduced me to Mistress Florence you didn't mention I was of the House Dineen, I'm curious since yesterday you made a habit of telling those at the Keep." Paige asked him.

Walter nodded, "With my friends and those whose responsibility is the defense of these lands the knowledge of who is here is paramount. For the villagers such as Florence that knowledge could be more harmful, both for them and those of whom the knowledge is about."

"Florence certainly is pretty enough and clearly she has a fancy for you Walter," Paige stated almost as a challenge.

Walter looked at her in puzzlement, "Truly? I never considered her in that light. I had always thought of her as just seeking prestige by association. Not many can put up with the restrictions of a Paladin's life. Speaking of which, have you been practicing your stances lad?"

Ralph swallowed the food in his mouth and nodded, "I have my Lord."

Walter smiled, "Good, see the mud beside the lake? Go stand in it and practice moving through the stances. Listen to the mud, let it guide you."

Ralph looked puzzled but stood and ran down to the edge and stepped into the edge of the mud and adopted the first foot stance.

"Nay lad, closer to the water's edge," Walter called out to him.

Ralph stepped cautiously out to the water's edge and set his feet.

* * *

"I must admit Walter, my own knowledge of the restrictions of a Paladin's life seems to be lacking. I've wondered since I learned of one important restriction if Ralph really understands what he is getting into." Paige told him.

Walter smiled with a slight blush, "Ah, while Paladins all have the same desires as everyone else we have to be careful, especially of carnal natures. But don't fear for Ralph, he'll be educated and trained, and when the time is appropriate based on his skill, perhaps when he is fifteen, I will explain the true tenants of what being a Paladin means. If he chooses to dedicate his life to the pursuit of being a Paladin and to follow wise Athena I will begin his true training. Until then he will be learning how to behave and how to properly fight and protect those who need that protection."

Paige had blushed with him when he started but quickly recovered. "What do you mean if he chooses to follow Athena?"

Walter smiled, "I can not train someone who is not bound to the wise Lady but if there is another that you and he revere I would be more than happy to write a blood right for him so he could be accepted by another."

Paige wiped away the single tear that ran down her cheek. "My family has always served Dionysus, but when it seemed he was siding with my family over me I walked away. Ralph has never been inside of any temple. If he wishes to serve Athena I have no problems with that."

Walter smiled, "I promise not to force his hand in whatever decisions he has to make and we are a number of years away from that day."

Paige smiled, "I'd like to apologize for last night Walter. While Toby tried to educate me on that certain subject with you I didn't realize how disturbing it would be to you when I answered my door in my nightgown, or when I embraced you at the bridge."

A slight blush touched both of their faces as they both recalled the events. Walter reached out and took her hand, "No apology is needed, as you didn't do anything wrong. And the hug was my fault; in truth it just felt right."

Paige smiled as she held his hand back.

Walter spent most of the time looking more at Paige than at Ralph and his form. But then he didn't expect Ralph to maintain form well in the mud. And it showed, by the time Walter stopped him Ralph was covered from head to toe in mud.

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time Ralph had washed all the mud off in the lake and they mounted their horses and began riding slowly back to the Keep. Normally Walter would charge back to the Keep but he was enjoying his time with Paige and so he kept a tight rein on his charger to prolong their journey.

"How did I do my Lord?" Ralph asked as they neared the Keep.

Lord Walter smiled, "You did well my squire as well as I knew you would. You will be a great fighter one day."

Ralph's smiled beamed at his words.

* * *

**To the Adventure! -Tim**


	2. Chapter 2

They rode into the Keep and on into the livery yard and as Lord Walter dismounted, "Ralph, did you have a good day today?"

Ralph smiled, "I did my Lord, thank you."

"Good, tend to our horses and make sure after supper you fill out Mistress Florence's paperwork to the best of your ability." Lord Walter smiled at him and rubbed his head.

"I will my Lord," Ralph replied as he began the process of removing the saddle from Lord Walter's charger.

Lord Walter looked to Paige, "You've done a great job with the lad, Mistress Paige." He smiled as she blushed, "I hope you enjoyed the day as well."

"I did my Lord; I can't recall the last time we just relaxed." Paige told him honestly.

Lord Walter's brow furrowed as he heard a voice raised in anger outside of the Keep and he swiftly moved towards the main gate. Paige followed closely behind him.

"Come on, move you worthless animal." A sharp crack of a whip was heard as well as a scream of pain from a horse.

Lord Walter ran, swiftly closing the distance between the Keep and the wagon the animal strained against to pull on into the Keep. Anger ran down into Lord Walter's soul as he grabbed the man and threw him to the ground from the buckboard.

Paige stopped and grabbed the horse's tack and ran her hand down his neck whispering comfortingly to it.

"Who do you think you are?" The man yelled as he rolled and finally stood up. "I've got a shipment to deliver, now apologize and get out of my way before I thrash you."

Lord Walter's face set and he cracked his knuckles, "I welcome you to try."

Sir Cabe came running out of the Keep, "My Lord; is everything okay?"

Lord Walter glared at his friend for a moment, "Throw this scoundrel in the dungeon."

The man protested as Sir Cabe saluted and then grabbed him and dragged him back into the Keep.

Lord Walter walked over and heard the soft song Paige was singing to the horse, "Poor fellow, life hasn't been so kind to you has it?"

Paige shook her head with a tear on her cheek.

"Mistress, when I say so, lead the horse on into the Keep." Lord Walter told her before he turned and walked back behind the wagon. Lord Walter set his feet and took hold of the back of the wagon and as he started to flex, "Now."

The wagon began moving as Lord Walter took a lot of the strain off the horse. As the wagon passed into the Keep numerous servants ran over and assisted in moving the wagon on over to the livery. Lord Walter smiled as they stopped the wagon in the livery yard. "Well done my friends," Lord Walter thanked them all.

Lord Walter walked around and helped Paige release the horse from the wagon, "His physical wounds are fine now my Lord. His mental wounds are another matter. Would it be inappropriate to request a few minutes alone with that man?"

Lord Walter smiled, "No, but it would be irresponsible of me to grant it." Lord Walter looked at the livery hand, "Take good care of this fellow. And then find the storekeeper and have these goods properly taken care of." Lord Walter looked at Paige, and smiled as he reached out and his hand gently touched her arm, "Thank you for what you did, I thank wise Athena for bringing our paths to cross."

Paige just smiled back at Lord Walter, it seemed the longer they stood there staring they seemed to slowly move closer together until the air between them was nearly gone.

"Pardon me my Lord," Raynold spoke up.

The spell broke and Paige for a moment wanted to strangle the man as Lord Walter took a step back and seemed to sigh. "Yes, Raynold," Lord Walter asked with regret in his eyes.

"Sir Cabe told me of our guest in the dungeon, I need your seal on these papers to keep him there until you can pass formal judgment on him." Raynold explained.

Lord Walter nodded, "Until dinner Mistress Paige."

Paige smiled, "Until dinner my Lord."

* * *

Lord Walter turned and moved off to the Keep.

Paige stood watching as he entered the Keep and smiled. "That was close; you must have had a very good time riding with our Lord." Toby spoke from not far away where he sat on the top rail of the livery yard.

Paige looked at the physician, "I did, and you seem to have a preoccupation with other people and their business."

Toby smiled and then laughed, "I do, and it is sort of my hobby. I have theories that by observing people's actions one can begin to understand who people really are inside."

Paige stepped over closer to Toby, "Is that so? And since you seem to be watching me, what is your conclusion?" Paige asked arching her brow.

Toby smiled, "The jury is still out on that. I did find it interesting that you chose not to join our Lord and your son as they played and swam in the lake."

Paige's smiled changed to anger, "You were spying on us?"

Toby nodded, "Our Lord's telescope in the crow's nest works really well for such things."

Paige reacted instantly and punched him solidly in the nose knocking him back off the rail and onto his back. Toby cried out as he grabbed his nose as blood flowed out freely, and scrambled to his feet before running off to the Keep. Paige stood there for several minutes with her fist still clinched in anger when she heard applause and she slowly looked around and most of the servants who worked within the Keep yard were applauding her.

Ralph stood there shocked at first, "Mom?"

Paige looked at her son, "Have you finished your tasks?"

Ralph shook his head, "Then I suggest you get on with it then." Paige told him as she walked towards the Keep.

* * *

Lord Walter walked into his great hall and started to put his seal to the papers Raynold gave him and then looked to Raynold. "Let's get this over with now, bring forth the scoundrel," Lord Walter told him as he walked over and sat in his high seat.

A few moments later the man was brought into the great hall. "Since I have witnessed your actions myself there is no need for witness or testimony. I pass the judgment of guilty of cruelty. You are hereby stripped of your horse and wagon and I offer you a choice, thirty days in the dungeon or thirty lashes."

"That's outrageous! It was my animal." The man yelled.

"So then, you seek to increase your crime to include disrespect of the Lord. Do you choose sixty days in the dungeon or sixty lashes?" Lord Walter asked.

The man stared in disbelief for a few moments and then his head bowed, "Sixty days my Lord."

"So ordered, take him back to the dungeon," Lord Walter ordered.

Sir Cabe stepped up as they led the man off, "What if he had chosen the lashes my Lord?"

Lord Walter smiled, "Have they ever? I suppose we could always turn them over to Happy, she'd probably be very enthusiastic about it."

Sir Cabe laughed, "She would indeed my Lord. Something I thought you might like to be made aware of, there was a small altercation between Toby and Minstrel Paige a few moments ago. Apparently something he said resulted in a bloody nose for him."

Lord Walter grinned broadly and then laughed heartily.

Sir Cabe looked about, "I realize he has brought most things onto himself but still, she put her hands onto someone else. Should we not at least address such behavior?"

Sir Cabe watched as the smile left Lord Walter's face and he swallowed hard. "To what end?"

"My Lord, the people can't see you playing favorites. They have to know that justice is universal and not some kind of vigilantism." Sir Cabe told him.

"So then, who is going to render a verdict against me for attacking that knave that was just removed from these hallowed halls?" Lord Walter asked.

Sir Cabe shook his head, "My Lord, it is your authority and you may act as you deem it necessary per the wise Lady, but unless Minstrel Paige is your wife, she still has to be bound by the same laws as everyone else even though she is new to your lands."

Lord Walter knew he was right and he sighed. "Very well, have both Mistress Paige and Toby meet me in my private study immediately so I can get to the bottom of this." Lord Walter told him as he turned and left the great hall.

* * *

It was perhaps a quarter hour later that Sir Cabe knocked on the door to Lord Walter's private study. "Enter," Lord Walter said from within.

Sir Cabe opened the door and allowed Paige to enter first and then he stepped in while Toby entered last, closing the door behind him.

Lord Walter smiled when he saw Paige and he struggled to suppress a laugh as he saw Toby with a piece of white cotton fabric shoved up his nose.

"It is not my wish for this to be a formal matter without knowing the facts. Mistress, my apologies for not explaining but the law is for any disputes to be brought before me to be settled, we can't allow for people to just take matters into their own hands. But that is not to say you didn't have good and just cause for what you did. Would either of you care to explain what happened or was said to cause such an action to happen?" Lord Walter asked.

"Oh, like this is going to be fair when you are sweet on her." Toby exclaimed before he grabbed the back of his head, "Ow."

Lord Walter smiled at Sir Cabe, "Thank you. Mistress, since Toby seems incapable of explaining, would you care to say anything?"

"I'd like to apologize to you my Lord for stepping outside of the law, but when Toby told me he had spied on us at Lake Athena, I was angered and struck him without thinking." Paige told Lord Walter.

Lord Walter scowled at Toby, "How do you know he did this, I didn't observe him anywhere near us."

"He told me he used your telescope up in the crow's nest my Lord; he said it worked really well for such things." Paige explained.

Lord Walter's scowl deepened into anger, and he came out of his chair instantly, and grabbed Toby by his throat, "You dare to spy on Paige, on me? You dare to use my gear to further your perverted games?" Lord Walter took in a deep breath and slowly released him and turned and sat back down in his chair. He returned his angry gaze back onto Toby, "What do you have to say in your defense?"

Toby rubbed at his throat, "I promise you my Lord, I wasn't spying for some perverted reason. As I've explained in the past I have many theories and I was merely using the tools around me to try and explore and prove those theories. I apologize if my actions went too far."

Lord Walter looked at Paige, "Mistress Paige, I most humbly apologize on behalf of the Keep for this offensive intrusion of your person, you are hereby absolved of any transgression of the law. There will be no record of it or the event as a transgression by Paige merely my ruling over the issue. Toby, the list of complaints against you grows every week, and I think it's time we do something to curtail your proclivities. Therefore, you will be on garbage detail for the next ninety days."

"But, the mission to Wheeler Ridge," Toby objected.

"Silence," Lord Walter demanded, "You will not participate and you will remain behind with a guard to ensure you perform your penance properly. Sir Cabe, you will assign our most trusted man to watch over him. Also instruct the guards for the tower that Toby is no longer allowed access to the tower."

Sir Cabe bowed, "I will see to it my Lord."

Sir Cabe turned and opened the door and waited as Toby walked out and as Paige turned to leave Lord Walter cleared his throat, "Mistress, a moment please."

* * *

Paige turned back and smiled as Sir Cabe walked out of the room and closed the door. Lord Walter stood and stepped up close to her, "I really am sorry for this incident. I'm afraid my actions tend to be the most scrutinized of all who live on these lands and as such because of your close proximity to me you have been caught up into those interests. So if you wish for more privacy I will understand and keep a more discreet distance from you."

Paige smiled, "No apologize is needed Walter. I know of intrigue, after all a lot of my stories and songs derive from intrigue. I neither desire nor need any distance between us. I'm just sorry I didn't behave better. But I am curious, what is this Wheeler Ridge Toby mentioned?"

Lord Walter smiled and stepped over to a large map on the wall. Here almost two weeks journey," he pointed on the map. "An area developed by a mining consortium. Their main mine seems to be over run by a number of foul beasts. They claim they can not afford to continue to keep them in check because they can't get miners in to work the mine and the smaller mines don't have the same deposits. If the beasts move out they could harass a number of villages in the area. I'd planned to advise everyone at dinner this evening. We'll have to leave in two days."

Paige stepped over and looked at the map, "Walter; wasn't this area called Darren's bluff at one time?"

Lord Walter nodded, "Indeed it was until the mining consortium bought the rights and renamed it about ten years ago."

Paige nodded, "As I recall there use to be a shrine in the area, legend has it that if the shrine was ever destroyed it would unleash horrors on the land."

Lord Walter looked at her, "In truth? I think we need to sit down after dinner and you can advise me of this legend as best you can. We might need to explore it as the source and see what we can do to neutralize it if that's the case."

"Walter, it would be my pleasure to advise you," Paige told him.

Walter reached out and took her hands in his, "We've got to make sure we get whatever books that Mistress Florence assigns to Ralph so we can take them with us. We'll also need to get whatever work assigns he'll have to do over the next two months, though I suppose we could leave him here."

Paige enjoyed the heat of his hands on hers and she smiled up at him, "He'd be heartbroken if you did Walter, especially since you already told him you'd teach him how to fish on the journey."

Walter nodded, "That's true. I'd forgotten that and I surely can't go back on my word now can I?" He grinned.

Paige shook her head, "That would be very bad form my Lord." She teased with him.


End file.
